


Все идет по плану

by Fortuneteller_S



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortuneteller_S/pseuds/Fortuneteller_S
Summary: Сборник драбблов с разными персонажами, пейрингами и жанрами





	1. Звезды (Юри Кацуки/Виктор)

Юри прячет покрасневший кончик носа в шарф и дышит через рот, отчего мягкая ткань становится влажной. Россыпь звезд над головой — страшная редкость в городе, где так нечасто бывает ясное небо. Юри не жалуется. Юри задирает голову, придерживая шарф, и тихо улыбается.

Ему уже не страшно заблудиться в чужой паутине маршрутов, потому что он к ним привык, так же, как петербургской погоде — резко-промозглой, мокро-нездоровой. Юри нравится. Это чувство не внезапное, а спокойно позаимствованное и согретое в собственных ладонях.

Тут Виктор кажется бледнее, и золотисто-желтый в нем превращается в лунное серебро — Юри от этого уютно, ведь он больше не кажется далеким небожителем. На луну проще смотреть, чем на солнце.

Петербург - его вотчина, и он знает его с тем глубоким трепетом, какой возможно испытывать только к чему-то по-настоящему дорогому. Юри не спрашивает, почему тогда, полтора года назад, Виктор бежал из него. Это неважно.

Важно, что Виктор движется, говорит и выглядит здесь как свой. С ним Юри не бывает страшно. Он внушает веру в себя, такую удивительно мощную и преступную, что терять его до жути не хочется.

Юри забирает из чужих больших ладоней не только любовь к Петербургу. Он прикарманивает, краснея, ключ от квартиры и сердце — большое, чтобы там не писали и не думали злопыхатели. Юри забирает лучистый взгляд, складочки в уголках глаз, изгиб губ.

\- Хорошо добрался? - привычно спрашивает у него Виктор, словно Юри не по пять раз в неделю ездит одним и тем же маршрутом.

Россыпь звезд над головой — не небесных, нет — в темно-серой радужке. Виктор смотрит сверху вниз, склонив голову, но не пряча лицо в шарф.

И Юри его целует.

Потому что в этом городе звезды над головой — страшная редкость.


	2. Это закончится (Виктор, Георгий)

\- ...и не пожалел, что подготовился не сам, а с помощью друзей!

\- Звучит, как глупая воодушевляющая история, а не реальная байка, - разочарованно протянул Витя и откинулся головой на постель. Сидеть на полу надоело, но остальные сидели, и приходилось следовать безмолвному правилу.

Гоша рядом расковыривал дырку в старом пыльно-красном коврике. Он был явно несогласен, но молчал.

\- Сам тогда рассказывай, - долговязая Наташа передернула плечами и насупилась. На последних юниорских она стала пятой, а ведь ей уже четырнадцать и если не сейчас, то когда?

\- Нет-нет-нет! Хватит историй, давайте куда-нибудь выберемся, - ее условная подружка (они будут дружить до конца сборов, а потом за спиной плеваться и закатывать глаза на упоминания) Оля улыбнулась и стала совсем хорошенькой.

Одобрительный гул позволил встать с опостылевшего пола. Подростки недружной толпой вываливались из старого домика.

Гоша куда-то затерялся — то ли опять отстал, то ли нашел себе компанию получше. Витя его не винил. Гоше в тринадцать хотелось внимания и девичьего восхищения. Вите в пятнадцать уже грезилась взрослая сборная и серьезные спортсмены. И совсем скоро это должно было воплотиться в жизнь — Яков обещал, а Якову нельзя было не верить.

Хихиканье и восторженно-пошлые шуточки слышались глухо, как из другого мира, и никак не касались. Хотелось спать, а не целовать ту же «условную» Олю в сосновом бору, чтобы она потом об этом обязательно кому-нибудь растрепала, а если не она — так мальчишки помладше, которые смеялись, но втайне очень завидовали.

\- Останешься? - осторожно спросил Гоша, появившись непонятно откуда. И явно попросил остаться.

\- Ага, - ответил ему Витя. Потому что это скоро закончится.


	3. Поступки (Юра, Виктор, Мила, Георгий)

Подобный поступок вызывает так много противоречивых эмоций, что почти невозможно перестать об этом думать. Юра честно пытается выкинуть это из головы, но почему-то такая слащавая мелочь упорно заставляет обращать на себя внимание.

На очередных соревнованиях, куда они втроем с Виктором и Гошей пришли поддержать Милу, явился ее новый парень-хоккеист.

Юра всегда знал, что мозгов у этих ребят немного, но Милке ее мужик с пока еще не выбитыми зубами и не сломанным носом, очень нравился. Она постоянно с ним переписывалась, по пять раз на дню созванивалась, отчитывалась перед ним, где и с кем находится. Юра пару раз предлагал его послать. Мила обижалась, но недолго.

И ладно бы один пришел — лосяра здоровенный, - так с ним еще и вся команда придурочная приперлась. Как потом оказалось, это он Милке такой сюрприз решил сделать. Они махали флагом, скандировали ее имя и выкрикивали слова поддержки, казалось, громче, чем кто бы то ни было.

\- Что за хрень, - ворчал Юра под нос, повернувшись к Виктору. - Это нормально вообще?

Виктор пожал плечами с легкой полуулыбкой.

\- Это...мило.

\- Да ты гонишь, - закатил глаза Юра.

А потом, когда Мила не его обнимать полезла после триумфального выступления, а на шее своего хоккеиста повисла, целуя и всхлипывая, понял, что чего-то не догоняет он.

Их троих оттеснила сраная толпа хоккеистов. Ну ладно, Виктора уважительно обступила, с него вообще все как с гуся вода, поэтому он-то Милку успел в макушку чмокнуть и быстро отпустить, а вот Юре нихера не досталось.

Когда уходил, ее окрика не слышал. Ну и не надо.

А неделю через две будто и в голове что-то щелкнуло. Почему мило, почему Мила растрогалась, почему ее хоккеист не совсем дебил. Понял, но словами объяснить не смог бы, даже под угрозами.

Но тут, наверное, не говорить надо, а действовать?

Поэтому Юра держится за бортик и ждет Виктора.

Пускай он словами объясняет.


	4. Уйти (Яков/Лилия)

Фотография старая и слегка пожелтевшая, но совсем не потрепанная — в рамке простояла столько лет, сколько и не упомнишь. А он помнит, вынимая снимок и убирая в альбом дрожащими руками. Но он делает это потому, что так – нужно. Как бы больно это ни было.

У Якова Фельцмана больше нет жены-балерины. У Якова Фельцмана только бывшая жена бывшая балерина. А та двадцатитрехлетняя девочка на фото - балерина и его жена навсегда.

А Якову фото убирать больно, а вот вещи из некогда своей квартиры — нет. Он спокойно укладывает отглаженную одежду в чемоданы. Хотя большинство вещей переехало уже давно в жилище попроще, куда он все равно редко захаживает.

Лилия сидит в соседней комнате и в руках у нее спицы. Она спокойно закроет за ним дверь, так же, как и открывала.

Они так бесконечно привыкли друг к другу, так сильно устали. По молодости, чтобы прекратить кричать, Якову приходилось хлопать дверью и уходить на час-два. За это время красные пятна от злости и слез на щеках Лили проходили, а она сама из Одилии превращалась в Одетту.

Сейчас они разговаривают практически шепотом, ровно, но зло. Лиля больше не плачет, потому что она давно Лилия Михайловна и красные щеки ей не к лицу. Яков больше не хлопает дверьми, потому что почти не приходит домой.

Их браку пророчили короткий век. Она — амбициозная прима-балерина, о чьем скверном характере слухи ходили далеко за пределами Большого, он — фигурист-чемпион, постоянно где-то и с кем-то.

Но ничего, прожили как-то больше тридцати лет и расходятся осознанно, не потому что кто-то кому-то карьеру мешает строить или изменил по дурости и раскрылся. А просто потому что вещи не жалко забрать, а дверь не сложно закрыть.

Двадцатитрехлетняя Лиля на фото улыбается, потому что за несколько часов до этого зло и отчаянно рыдала, когда Яков ушел.


	5. Странная компания (Мила)

Странная у них выходила компания.

Мила прикусывает верхнюю губу нижними зубами — дурацкая привычка с детства, когда мама самостоятельно бралась за ножницы и срезала полыхающие огнем кудряшки. Нет уже ни тех ножниц, ни мамы, ни кудряшек, а Мила все так же задумчиво замирает. Парочка ее бывших находили это чертовски сексуальным.

Виктор не находит. Он, кажется, ничего не находит и сам себе на уме, хотя при этом сверкает идеальной улыбкой на идеальном лице. Он вежлив, учтив и тепло умеет сжимать руки коллег на пьедестале. Мила может бесконечно хлопать большими глазами и просить научить ее какой-нибудь сложной поддержке, да только — какая незадача! - Виктор не признает парное катание. Она уважает в нем профессионала и любит, пожалуй, как старшего брата, который всегда поблизости.

Георгий до смешного воспринимает все близко к сердцу. Мила подшучивает над ним остро, но беззлобно. Потому что, когда ему не разбивает сердце какая-нибудь милашка со стервозно-сложенными губами, он отличный друг и слушатель. То, сколько раз он выручал без лишних вопросов по первому звонку, трогает ее невероятно.

Юра — это не совсем младший брат, это тебе не прелестная талантливая куколка с гибкостью, о которой она и мечтать не могла в свои пятнадцать. Это отдельная вселенная, которую, наверное, поглощает черная дыра. В этом они до боли похожи с Виктором. Но пока Виктор неприкаянной глыбой дрейфует чуть в стороне, Юра еще не может в полную силу отбиваться от девичьих объятия и подначиваний на ушко.

У них до безумия странная компания, но они команда. Под руководством сносно-ворчливого Якова Фельцмана, что рычит на каждого одинаково-устрашающе, одинково-серьезно, одинаково-любяще. Ему вторит тощая сухая Лилия, с высокими скулами и менторским тоном.

И когда на их каток выходит Юри Кацуки, Мила понимает, что странности не заканчиваются. Улыбка растягивается сама собой.


	6. Некуда деться (Виктор)

Из Питера некуда деться.

Некуда деться от холодного ветра.

Некуда деться из дворов-колодцев.

Некуда деться от болезненно-желтых невысоких зданий, которые в дождливую дымку становятся трупно-серыми.

Виктор любит Петербург той любовью, которую только человек способен испытывать к сосредоточию урбанистического архитектурного шедевра мысли. Может, и по его венам, как по извилистым дорогам северной столицы, течет не кровь, а груда металла.

Виктор любит стоять у воды, на пристани, особенно, когда холодно, и шарф не спасает от промозглости. Тут нельзя поймать солнца в ладони, только подержать недолго.

За спиной стоит Юра — набычившись, натянув капюшон на глаза, надувшись и сжимая плотно губы. Он близко не подходит, его сейчас совершенно не волнует чужой загнанный мир.

Виктора, если честно, тоже.

Они оба, прикованными, ходят между толпами, надеясь сойти за людей. Но в автобусах, трамваях, метро, как ни изогнись, но видно совершенно другое положение тела, движение рук, мутность глаз. Там, в транспорте, в обычной одежде они так обманчиво сильно похожи на своих соседей.

Затем на льду они скидывают пустую оболочку и снова живут по своим понятным мучительным правилам. И от этого радостней, даже от боли.

Только не в последнее время… Виктор вздыхает и кидает короткий взгляд на Юру. Тот будто бы тяжелых зеленых глаз с него не сводил. Молчит, никак не комментируя невысказанный вопрос. В нем-то еще много жизни, и его пока мало волнует, что из Питера некуда деться.

Виктор делает шаг, второй, третий и решает попробовать.

Билет в Японию покупается сам собой. Виктор острожно стягивает питерские цепи, как православный крестик когда-то. И летит ловить солнце.


	7. От этой мечты его отделяет ночь

От этой мечты его отделяет ночь.

Спать не получается — сон испуган тошнотворно-сладким предвкушением и дрожью от волнения в каждой мышце. Это чертовски неправильно и расплачиваться придется долго и болезненно, возможно, потом провести еще больше без сна и спокойствия ночей, дней, недель.

Закрывать глаза тоже становится опасно — картины, будто выжженные на сетчатке глаз, всплывают сами по себе, вспыхивают факелом, что смочен в бензине. Мало помогают ободряющие слова, сказанные самому себе с фальшивым оптимизмом и верой, которая держится на призрачном «никто не узнает».

Во рту скапливается вязкая горчащая слюна — может, от излишней мечтательности. Нужно только добраться до дома как можно скорее и скрыть от всех этот маленький позорный секрет.

Всего лишь один перелет из точки «А» в «точку невозврата».

Юри приезжает домой ранним утром. Хлопотливая мама встречает его теплой улыбкой и уже готовым кацудоном.

Если Виктор узнает - не избежать мучительных тренировок. Если узнает Юра - не спастись от язвительных насмешек.

Но у Юри больше не было моральных сил видеть, как русские фигуристы с самым естественным видом поедают пирожки на кухне Якова.

Терпеть это было решительно невозможно.


	8. Бывший и будущий (Виктор/Юра Плисецкий)

В голове на мгновение воцаряется белый шум. Не задохнуться бы, не закричать, не уйти. 

Юра смотрит на него прямо, не скрываясь, так что сложно не почувствовать на себе взгляд, но он даже бровью не ведет, не отвлекается. Темноволосый, ростом сантиметра на три-четыре ниже Виктора, глаза светло-карие и до бесячки ровные зубы, нос тоже ровный - неужто Юра первый, кому хочется это исправить? 

\- Это Слава, Юр. Мой старый друг, - у Виктора везде улыбка - на лице, в глазах и в голосе. 

Слава танцует в балетной труппе с тех пор, как сам Юра пошел в первый класс. Они с Виктором ровесники и старые любовники. Виктор этого, конечно, сейчас вслух не произнес. Но как-то рассказал про некого чуть-больше-чем-друга-Славу на вопрос Юры о бывших. Тот сам тогда не понял, зачем спросил - было хорошо, он свернулся калачиком у Виктора под боком и одеваться не хотелось совсем, потому что тепла хватало. 

"Бывший". Так тогда кажется сказал Виктор. Юра старается припомнить, но не получается сосредоточиться, потому что выглядит этот Слава, как бывший, нынешний и будущий. Юра вот так не выглядит. То есть выглядел час назад, сегодня утром, в марте этого года, а вот сейчас вроде как нет. 

Вечер стремительно катится к чертям, потому что не хочется уже ни в кино, ни в кафе, ни куда бы то ни было еще. Хочется целоваться, но по привычке, наверное, - зло думает Юра. Потому что скоро снова будет нельзя, не надо, смешно и нелепо, когда рядом Слава очаровательно улыбается. 

\- Рад был видеть, - произносит Виктор, пожимая руку Славы, и уводя Юру дальше.   
\- Что, никаких "давай созвонимся и как-нибудь встретимся"? - Юра сам удивляется своей заново обретенной способности говорить. До этого казалось язык к небу прилип.   
\- М, нет, - Виктор сводит брови в недоумении.   
\- Списываться решили что ли? - продолжает Юра. - Я вас совсем не слушал, уровень воркования слишком высок для моего слуха. 

Виктор хмыкает и прячет руку Юры к себе в карман, где сжимает крепко и тепло. У Виктора планы долгоиграющие и далекоидущие. На Юру - бывшего, настоящего и будущего.


	9. Крапива (Юра, Отабек)

\- В заросли крапивы, говорю, попал, - хмыкнул Юра, потирая едва заметные волдыри на предплечье. - Сегодня утром, когда на автобус бежал. С корабля на бал, бля, - он смешно и досадливо наморщил нос. Черный пиджак с красной подкладкой вновь вернулся на плечи владельца. 

Отабек кивнул и коротко глянул в глаза. Не заржал, лошарой не назвал, на счет изящества не прокатился. В это был он весь. 

\- Если бы ты опоздал, я бы не обиделся, - сказал Отабек таким тоном, что было сразу ясно — не обиделся бы ни за что, не потому что пофиг, а потому что понимает. 

\- Охуенно, - невпопад выпалил Юра и замер. - То есть... спасибо. Ты сегодня зажег. Я эту попсу в одном месте видал, но даже она у тебя звучит как-то… здорово в общем, - он улыбнулся и неожиданно осознал, что не ощущает неловкости или скованности. 

Почему-то с Отабеком было просто. Если, чтобы выказать другим одобрение, Юре приходилось набираться сил и совмещать его с какой-то грубоватой иронией, то Отабека хотелось хвалить чистыми словами, без примесей. 

\- А ведь мог навернуться, пока бежал, и плакало бы без тебя твое золото. 

«Ты золото», - подумал Юра, но вслух только пофыркал. 

\- Самолет бы меня не стал ждать, а я не мог не приехать. Я обещал, - Юра почесал затылок и взлохматил волосы. 

Глаза у Отабека оказались темные, но теплые. Или потеплели лишь на мгновение, во время которого он медленно скользил взглядом от Юриного уже прикрытого предплечья к ключицам, затем к губам и глазам. 

\- Я знаю, - отозвался Отабек, будто они сейчас не про дурацкую крапиву, идиотский автобус и дебильный самолет говорили, а обо всем. - Останешься на второй заход? 

\- Нет, в крапиву полезу, - Юра дернулся к нему и улыбнулся.


	10. Она не жалеет (Юко)

Она выбрала жить так, чтобы не жалеть. 

Да, у нее не было головокружительных побед, набора медалей разного достоинства, кучи фанатов. Зато у нее был муж, трое дочерей и каток, к которому она прикасалась с нежностью, а не ненавистью и разочарованием. 

Юко с бережностью хранила успехи Юри в шкатулке памяти, полировала успехи Юры Плисецкого в душе и всем сердцем верила, что Аксель, Лутц и Луп никогда не выйдут на лед профессиональными спортсменками. Пусть с азартом следят за любимыми чемпионами, препарируют программы на тончайшие нюансы и блистают административными навыками. 

Такеши, должно быть, желал другого, когда ставил двухлетних девочек на крохотные коньки, но с возрастом его вредность превратилась в грубую мужскую шутливость. Он не станет спорить в будущем с женой и настаивать на иллюзорном спортивном будущем дочек, но и прятать от тройняшек коньки не станет, заговорщицки подмигивая. 

Юко выбрала жить так, чтобы не жалеть. 

У нее никто не отнимал коньки, а крылья своим амбициям она обрезала сама. Потому что «Мадонна Ледового Дворца» она только в Хасецу, медленно умирающем и опустевающем. Но вместе с ним она засыпала и просыпалась каждый день и была счастлива.


	11. Текила (Виктор, Крис, намек на Виктор/Юра)

«Чемпионы, блин. Гордость нации», - мелькнуло досадливо в голове. Но затем мелькнуло другое - бедро, обтянутое яркой тканью, и поднос с напитками. 

Они с Крисом пили текилу, и тот уже во всю слизывал соль с блестевших пухлых губ. Затем растянул и задвигал ими. Говорил, наверное. За музыкой вообще не разберешь. 

Виктор дернул его на себя чуть резче, чем планировал, и Крис едва не слетел с барного стула прямо к нему на колени. 

\- Ты сегодня какой-то слишком страстный, сладкий, - шутливо протянул Крис и поднялся. Но отсаживаться далеко не стал, намек понял. - Я сказал, что на тебя пялится пара девушек в правом углу и один неприлично одинокий паренек прямо за моей спиной. Как вариант? 

Виктор вместо ответа засунул в рот лайм. Крису на это возразить было нечего. 

\- Переключись.   
\- Да пробовал уже, - Виктор взял еще две стопки и чокнулся с другом. 

Крис опрокинул в себя алкоголь и шумно втянул воздух через нос, проморгался и заговорил сипло: 

\- Юри — это другое. Это не «переключиться».   
\- Юри не выключатель, чтобы его для таких целей использовать. Юри для души, он луна и солнце, он…   
\- Плисецкий для тела что ли? - недоверчиво хмыкнул Крис.   
\- Плисецкий ни для чего. Дружить мне с ним поздно…   
\- ...трахать рано, - философски закончил Крис.   
\- Пошел ты, - с улыбкой отсалютовал пустой стопкой Виктор.   
\- Я твои слова повторил, а не свое мнение высказал. Мое мнение ты знаешь. 

Виктор уставился на него и потянулся к барной стойке. 

\- Бутылку текилы мне, - обратился Виктор к бармену, - и телефон, - протянул он руку к Крису. 

Тот улыбнулся и вернул айфон. Сегодня что-то намечалось.


	12. Молчание - золото (Мила, Георгий)

\- Молчание — золото, Мила, я надеюсь, ты это помнишь, - Гоша посмотрел на нее серьезно, как умел, сверху вниз. 

Мила задиристо фыркнула, но промолчала. Она, может, помочь хотела, но раз не надо - значит, не надо. В конце концов, было ли это настолько важно, чтобы заставлять Гошу оставшуюся часть вечера вживую или по телефону переругиваться со своей Аней? Мила недолюбливала ее, зато была крайне привязана к самому Гоше, так что выбор был очевиден. 

Мила растянула губы в улыбке и жестом показала, словно закрывает рот на замок, а ключ выкидывает за спину. 

\- Умничка, - тихо произнес Гоша. - Я позвоню тебе завтра. Или ты позвони, если нужно будет подбросить до Ледового. 

Мила пожала плечами. 

\- Все, не дуйся, - Гоша на миг обнял ее за плечи и чмокнул в рыжую макушку. - Пока. 

Мила помахала ему рукой и тяжко вздохнула. Ситуация ей не нравилась. С самого знакомства она всегда была предельно честна с Гошей, порой прямолинейна до неприличия. Но не за это ли он всегда считал Милу своей доброй подругой? 

\- Ранимый ты, Гошка, - прошептала она, закидывая на плечо потертую бежевую сумку — незаменимую помощницу в деле таскания коньков. 

И секреты между ними появились не потому, что Миле было что от Гоши скрывать, а потому что его Аня не умеет держать свою натуру при себе. 

Мишка ей так и сказал, что, мол, девка Поповича заигрывает с его ребятами из команды. 

«Фигуристки неминуемо западают на хоккеистов. Потому что в фигурном мужики — не мужики», - осклабился он тогда. 

«Иди и Никифорову это скажи», - огрызнулась в ответ Мила. За каждого знакомого фигуриста она могла ручаться, в том числе за Гошу. Особенно за Гошу… Серьезного, уверенного, обходительного, вежливого и безмерно понимающего. 

Они дружили с тех пор, как Мила попала к Якову в свои десять. И черта с два какая-то Аня сможет растоптать того, кто был для Милы одним из важнейших людей в ее жизни.


	13. Золото (Виктор/Юри Кацуки)

Юри не верит в свое счастье, когда сжимает золотую медаль. Честно говоря, все кажется нереальным с момента, как на табло появились набранные баллы. Он это сделал. Для кого-то очень важного. 

Виктор рядом тогда напряженно замер, а затем посмотрел так искренне, счастливо и нежно, что сердце сладко замерло, а в голове туманилось. 

Юри не верит в свое счастье, когда Юра обнимает его в ответ ради снимка, выставляя свое заслуженное серебро. Он кажется скорее раздосадованным, чем расстроенным, и вовсе не злится на Юри, лишь выпалив «В следующем сезоне посмотрим кто кого, Кацудон!». 

Юри не верит в свое счастье, когда в их общем номере Виктор достает из кармана темную коробочку. И в ней действительно оказывается кольцо — настоящее, предлагаемое вместе с рукой, сердцем, коньками и самым потрясающим в мире чемпионом с самой красивой улыбкой. Юри, конечно, шепчет «да». 

\- Только не думай, что я делаю тебе предложение из-за золота, - смеется ему в губы Виктор. - То есть, я помню свое обещание, но...оно бы стало твоим вне зависимости от исхода. 

Юри хочется очень многое сказать Виктору — о том, что любит, о том, что благодарен, о том, что всегда верил, что это случится, но все застревает теплым клубком где-то под сердцем. 

Его хватает на «спасибо» перед первым поцелуем в новом статусе. 

Юри не верит в свое счастье, когда видит новостные заметки о себе на всех спортивных сайтах. Специализированные каналы также трубят о его победе, японские СМИ не скупятся в эпитетах, не забывая и о личности русского кудесника — тренера Виктора Никифорова. 

Юри читает смс-ки от родных, друзей и знакомых с мягкой улыбкой. И верит в свое счастье, которое открывает поразительные голубые сонные глаза и тянется к нему рукой, чтобы коснуться пальца с кольцом и потянуть к себе для объятий. Самых настоящих.


	14. Аренда (Виктор/Юра Плисецкий)

\- Она готова ждать ответа до пятницы, - Юра стягивает с головы шапку и приглаживает встрепанные, наэлектрезованные волосы. - Потом взнос за два месяца - и ключи у меня в кармане. 

Виктор улыбается нечитаемо и вешает его курточку на вешалку, но в шкаф не убирает — дает обсохнуть от мокрого снега. Наклоняется и целует Юру чуть пониже уха — от того тянет уличной свежестью и влажностью. Виктор ведет носом по скуле и глубоко вдыхает, обнимая Юру за талию поверх свитера. Жмет чуть дольше, чем необходимо в данной ситуации. 

\- Зачем тебе съемная квартира, когда есть моя? - шепчет Виктор, касаясь губами уха.   
\- Не начинай, - просит Юра и изворачивается, чтобы поцеловаться нормально — в губы. 

Виктор выдыхает и легко жмет его спиной к стене, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. 

\- Да чем тебе мой дом не нравится? - спрашивает он в очередной раз, совсем не возражая, когда холодные Юрины руки и пальцы залезают под домашнюю майку, чтобы погреться о его живот. 

Юра молча подставляет губы для еще одного поцелуя и приподнимается на цыпочки, просто, чтобы было удобнее смотреть.   
Виктор понимает, что следовало бы продолжать разговор и держаться своей линии, но Юра сбивает с мыслей и податливо приоткрывает рот. Из коридора дорога была одна — в спальню, но когда Виктор уже хочет перенести перепалку на другие время и место, Юра от него отрывается. 

\- Аренда у тебя зверская просто, - улыбается он невинно. - Я не потяну пока. Дай мне титул чемпиона получить, а там — посмотрим.


	15. Глыба льда (Виктор)

Ресницы Виктора — белые, будто припорошенные снегом, - дрогнули. Он разомкнул бледные, чуть синюшные губы, но не произнес ни слова. 

У Виктора под сердцем ледышка...нет, целая глыба льда, которая остужает кровь и гасит эмоции в их зачатке. Он и губы-то тянет в улыбке лишь механически, не искренне. А всем вокруг плевать. Ведь так приятно обманываться и верить в красивую глянцевую картинку идеала, к которому хочется прикоснуться со священным трепетом. 

Языческие боги требовали жертвоприношений — огня, крови и танцев. Ледяному богу этого было бы мало — ему нужны были люди, дышащие, румяные, живые. Их он опутывал серебристыми лживыми нитями, околдовывал сладкими желанными речами. 

От Виктора убегали слишком быстро и часто. Разочарованными и обманутыми. 

Обманутыми сами собой. Виктор всегда старался морщиться незаметно, потому что его ледяная глыба жглась каленным железом и мешала спать по ночам. Он опасливо косился в сторону снотворных и варил в третьем часу ночи крепкий черный кофе. Будь он ледяным — не должно ли оно было разъесть ему внутренности? Будь он богом — был бы он так одинок? 

У Виктора в волосах, глазах и в кончиках пальцев — зима и стужа одиночества, сковавшая живое горячее сердце. Он не смел касаться, только смотрел на свою весну — у которой глаза зеленели майской листвой, а в волосах прятались солнечные лучики. 

Любовь разит верней, чем сталь, - поэтому Виктор отводил взгляд раз за разом. Глыба грозила растаять когда-нибудь.


	16. Прекрасные ошибки (Жан-Жак - centric)

\- Всегда есть смысл делать ошибки, - как-то сказала Джей-Джею мама, завязывая на нем мягкий теплый шарф. Натали Леруа знала о чем говорила, зато ее старший сын — нет. 

\- Ты будешь делать новые ошибки, Жан-Жак, это нормально, - улыбался папа, похлопывая Джей-Джея по спине. - Прекрасные ошибки, - добавил Алан Леруа, как будто это хоть что-нибудь значило. 

\- Мы учимся на своих ошибках, разве нет? - спросил Отабек Алтын, протягивая Джей-Джею руку и поднимая того со льда. 

Джей-Джей воскрешал в своей голове эти фразы каждый раз, когда ошибался во время тренировки, чтобы напомнить себе, что лимит недочетов и косяков исчерпан. Его безошибочность стала ахиллесовой пятой на том роковом барселонском Гран-при. Вмиг все покатилось в пропасть, в том числе сам Джей-Джей. 

Но никогда он не чувствовал всю важность и смешную бессмысленность этих фраз, как в тот момент, когда объяснялся с Изабеллой. Она, к ее чести, не стала вставлять нелепых примудростей, чтобы оправдать Джей-Джея и тот был ей за это благодарен. 

\- Это не было ошибкой, - звучно объявил Джей-Джей обнаженной спине Юры Плисецкого, который спешно натягивал футболку. 

А если и было, то разве ошибка была не прекрасна?


	17. Узел (Яков/Лилия)

У Лили гастроли в Штатах. Она там гнется, прыгает и красиво поднимает руки. У нее там газеты на английском, у нее там за окном гостиничного номера — бездушный капитализм, у нее после выступлений — тонны цветов, кружев и предложений. 

Яков накануне с ней поссорился — без повода, просто что-то застряло в горле. «Гордость, Яша, это называется гордость», - шептал мамин голос в голове. Он пьет спокойно и уверенно-умеренно. 

Но...под похмельное утро все спят, и не сойти бы с ума. 

Яков приезжает к Лиле через три дня. Она встречает его в белом платье и с распущенными волосами. Темная густая копна не уложена привычно, а развевается в самом девчоночьем и творческом беспорядке. Яков не дышит, но целует протянутую руку. Сухими губами царапает ладонь, утыкается носом, большим пальцем щупает пульс. 

У Лили в Штатах тонны цветов, оставленных за кулисами, кружева в десятке платьев, смятые непрочитанные предложения. Она обнимает Якова и острым подбородком упирается в его плечо. 

Есть еще за что любить…есть еще за что терпеть. 

Узел развязывается.


	18. Бензин и спички (Юра - centric)

Юра — не золотой мальчик, но ему знакомо на вкус шампанское за пару сотен долларов и он прекрасно знает, как сидит костюм, сшитый на заказ, — никакой заводской типовой ерунды. 

Он не может иметь плохих привычек — так не положено, так говорят тренера, доктора, здравый смысл. Но в шестнадцать странно слушаться этого… Юра слушается, потому что иначе он начнет творить бессмыслицу. 

Он обязательно сострижет волосы, которые так восхищают поклонниц и раздражают «настоящих мужчин». 

Он обязательно заставит себя курить, даже если его будет тошнить. Будет пробовать тушить сигареты о тыльную сторону рук и пытаться лизнуть пламя горящей спички. 

Юра переведет стрелки всех часов, чтобы забыть, в каком он часовом поясе, и жить настоящим, которое проносится и становится прошлым. Ему не по себе от того, что айфон, соединяясь со всемирной сетью, услужливо подсказывает дату, время и погоду. 

У Юры сложный подростковый возраст, его пугает и беспокоит собственное желание от всего и всех спрятаться. 

\- К черту ваше фигурное катание! - кричит он срывающимся голосом и дышит тяжело. Глаза щиплет, хотя искусственно и искусно созданные механизмы должны встраиваться в систему идеально и не давать сбои. 

Ноет травмированное бедро, которое едва ли не перечеркивает все его блестящие перспективы, и он уже видит, как на каток выходит замена ему — более юная, восхитительно-золотая. 

А ты такой же сумасшедший, как я? Готов пройти через ту же боль, что и я? 

Яков Аркадьевич и Лилия Михайловна пытаются его урезонить и воззвать к чистому и разумному, но Юре сложно. У него в голове — искусственный разум, в который закрался вирус, у него перед глазами все красно и он не верит, что вернется. 

В конце концов Яков не выдерживает и ором прогоняет его с катка, обещая дома поговорить. 

Юра пьет только шампанское на раутах. Он не курит — ничего, хотя предлагали, хотя была возможность, хотя он сидел рядом с теми, кто пускал сладковатый дым и смотрел на него затуманенными глазами. Его мир и так похож на сюрреалистическую картину жестокости и беспощадности к себе. 

«У тебя золотое сердце, Юрочка», - как-то сказал ему дед.   
«И холодные руки», - закончил про себя Юра и вымученно улыбнулся, зная, что через полчаса к нему придет медсестра — ставить обезболивающее. 

Ему было дико страшно, но он был готов разливать бензин вокруг и кидать в радужные лужи спички, чьего пламени только что пытался коснуться.


	19. Бабочки (Георгий, Виктор)

Гитара в чьих-то руках негромко бренчала, словно стеснялась выдавать те звуки, которых допытывался пьяный музыкант. 

Гоша неспешно отхлебнул из жестяной банки выдохшееся теплое пиво. Хотелось уже домой и клонило в сон, но вставать было лень. Он не помнил, кто именно затянул его на эти посиделки, но надеялся, что это была какая-то нежная краснеющая особа. У нее лодочки белые, черная резинка в волосах и бабочки в животе от тайной влюбленности в него. 

Гоше самому стало смешно от своих мыслей и он спешно отставил банку, чтобы не запачкать шорты, привезенные мамой только позавчера. Она привезла что-то из домашней стряпни и домашних же наставлений. Окинула Гошу придирчивым взглядом запавших темных глаз и уехала, не оставив за собой даже сухого поцелуя в щеку. 

Когда гитара перешла к Вите, тот задумчиво провел ладонью по струнам и замер. Гоша ему улыбнулся, и тот почему-то успел перехватить эту улыбку. Ответил такой же понимающей и многозначительной. 

Голос у Вити не был волшебным и песню он пел про какие-то распускающиеся цветы и... бабочек вокруг. Но стало легче и даже шорты перестали вызывать неестественную горечь. 

Рядом села девушка — нежно-краснеющая, - но Гоша взгляда от Вити оторвать уже не мог.


	20. Понимание (центральные - Виктор и Юра; Виктури и Плибек)

У Виктора была самая идеальная пара, которую только можно было желать. Юри был именно той второй половиной, о которой столько говорили, пели и писали. И он был искренне счастлив обрести его всеобъемлющее тепло. Виктор учил его русскому и жизни — новой и совсем не похожей на ту, что он вел до того. Россия была отдельным миром, а Санкт-Петербург — миром в мире. Виктор старался делать все, чтобы Юри было уютно и он полюбил все, что его окружает. Он делал так, чтобы и Юри полюбили все, потому что он был достоин каждого одобрительного взгляда и хвалебного слова в свой адрес. 

У Юры был самый крутой парень, о котором можно было только мечтать. Отабек не говорил лишнего, лишнего он, кажется, даже не думал. Его мысли были всегда четкими, понятными и абсолютно правильными. Он приводил Юру своим благоразумием в порядок и давал цельные советы, которые тот слушал. Отабек был чертовски своим, когда приезжал в Россию. Он понимал все шутки и специфику того мира, в котором родился и вырос Юра. Отабек был стеной, за которой можно было спрятаться, о которую можно было опереться и это не смущало и не было неправильным. Он заслуживал всего того, что только мог предложить или дать Юра. 

У Виктора и Юры все было в порядке с личной жизнью, они были спокойны и счастливы. 

Но иногда, Юра приходил и знал, что его ждут. 

\- Ванную наполнил? - с порога спросил Юра, скидывая куртку в коридоре.   
\- Принес молоко? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Виктор и получил бутылку. 

Виктор тут же плеснул молоко в кружку с кофе и помешал ложечкой. Юра продолжил раздеваться. Дернул ремень, стянул толстовку вместе с футболкой, кинул носки в сторону темной спальни. Виктор следовал за ним не спешно, словно передвигался только благодаря «одежной» тропе. 

Своей наготы Юра едва ли стеснялся и едва ли Виктора она хоть как-то волновала. Он оперся о косяк и сделал глоток. Юра залез в воду и блаженно закряхтел. 

\- Юри совсем не понимает, что я хочу ему сказать. А некоторые мысли я умею выражать только на русском, потому что я по-другому не могу.   
\- Отабек меня слишком понимает. Я будто стеклянный — еще сам не увидел, а он уже все подхватил и объяснил. 

Они были очень счастливы и очень любили людей, с которыми делили жизнь. Но иногда это было тяжело и не хватало нужного градуса. 

Вода в ванной была горячее, чем Юре нравилось.   
Молоко было именно таким, как просил Виктор. 

\- Вроде полегче.   
\- Легче, - эхом отозвался Юра и с головой погрузился в воду. 

Иногда невыносимо хотелось говорить на одном языке.


	21. Красно-белое (Жан-Жак - centric)

Красно-белый флаг не развевался на ветру и не рдел. Он просто был — в толпе, над головой и на плечах. Правое предплечье ныло то ли от ответственности, то ли от того, что он приложился им об лед… впрочем, пострадало еще, кажется, бедро. Синий всегда шел ему, будь то татуировки или синяки. 

Жан-Жаку семнадцать и он выцепляет взглядом из толпы теперь прежде всего свою девушку, потом - лучшего друга и только потом родителей. Брата с сестрой никто не привел, хвала Всевышнему. Жан-Жак машинально целует крестик, нагретый теплом его тела, и кидает взгляд на Отабека. Тот взгляд не отрывает, потому что обещал, а держать обещания он умеет лучше всех. 

У него пока почти все получается - учеба, личная жизнь, карьера, социализация. Не получается только чувствовать себя правильно. Мечты исполняются ежедневно, вспыхивают, делают счастливым, а затем превращаются...в бело-красный флаг. Кленовый лист алеет в голубых глазах. 

\- Пьем? - шепчет он Изабель на ушко, вжимаясь в любимые волосы, в любимого человека. 

\- Пьем? - кричит он Отабеку между гитарным соло и влюбленно прижимается сзади к надежной спине. 

Родители знают наверняка — их сын на пути к самому убедительно-сияющему будущему, которое только может представить канадское фигурное катание. Тысячи молитв возносятся ввысь за Жан-Жака Леруа — к красно-белому флагу, который не развевается на ветру и не рдеет, а лишь висит чьими-то неоправданными надеждами.


	22. Тишина (Георгий/Мила)

Белое постельное белье в ночной темноте казалось сине-голубым и холодным, неуютным и чужим. Пустая квартира, купленная на заработанные деньги, не грела того, кто жил в большой семье. Мнимый покой и звенящая тишина не расслабляли, не давали того, о чем даже мальчишкой не мечтал. 

Разбить тишину оказалось сложнее, чем сердце. Кто-то уходил, кого-то он оставлял сам. Желание удержаться и удержать было неправильным и не гарантировало счастья. 

Потому, что счастье оказалось огненно-рыжим. На белой сине-голубой подушке, согревающим даже в темноте, отдающим тепло и принимающим его в ответ с искренней благодарностью, чертинкой и смешинкой в голубых глазах. Гоша до этого момента даже не подозревал, что в нем задерживалось столько нерастраченной нежности, столько начавшей приносить дискомфорт невысказанной любви. 

Его считали клоуном и за пределами родной команды Фельцмана, высмеивали за излишнюю эмоциональность и драматичность, но всегда за спиной — бить Гоша тоже умел. Но теперь не хотелось никаких особых показных поступков, громких слов и широких публичных жестов. 

«Не только Витька у нас стареет», - посмеивалась Мила, целуя его мимолетно, дразняще. 

Гоша мог часами обнимать ее за плечи, на которых с детства легло слишком много ответственности после смерти матери. Он часами спокойным и убедительным шепотом рассказывал ей обо всем на свете, высказывал то, что прятал даже от себя. Она принимала все и не отталкивала, когда он в очередной раз говорил, что любит и убережет от всего, станет для нее всем, что она только попросит. 

«Ты нужен. Вот такой», - отзывалась она в ответ. Про любовь и в любовь Миле было сложно. Она — дочка военного — больше верила поступкам. Поэтому сама делала и отдавалась каждый раз, как в последний. 

В смешливой девчонке с бледными веснушками на носу можно было тонуть и тонуть. Гоша часто задавался вопросом, почему раньше этого не приметил. А потом вспоминал, что всегда боялся нырять. Плавал по верхам, касался очевидно-привлекательного и показно-теплого. 

Милу он не прятал — она не была секретом, но никогда не кричал о ней тоже, памятуя, что счастье любит тишину.


	23. Закрытые двери (Виктор, Яков, Юри, Юра)

Виктор постоянно оказывался перед закрытой дверью. Закрытая — не значит запертая, но он никогда не спешил стучаться, толкать или тянуть за ручку. Все этапы его жизни проходили перед этой мнимой стеной.

_«Знаете, в детстве меня не любила мама»._

Виктор аккуратно натягивал брюки, застегивал рубашку на все пуговицы и в шестнадцать спал со всеми, кто попросит. Всеми, кто был симпатичен, щедр на внимание и на ласку. В мамину дверь безразличия он не то, что стучал — колотился. Она била его этой дверью по лицу и не пускала.

_«Знаете, спорт — это все, что у меня есть»._

Фельцман всегда оставлял свою дверь перед Виктором приоткрытой. Ее до конца захлопывала только Лилия с невысказанной ревностью стараясь оградить мужа от...чего? Виктора натягивал на рубашку свитер. Его пускали внутрь и по ту сторону двери ему были почти всегда безупречно рады - и это отдавало болью в груди. Поэтому Виктор предпочитал чаще быть на льду, чем в гостях. Там все было правильно, там он был нужен.

_«Знаете, я никогда не любил»._

Виктор оставлял целомудренные поцелуи на коже Юри ежедневно. Тот краснел, трепетал и взглядом красивых карих глаз просил еще. Виктор накидывал поверх свитера любимое темное пальто. Он гулял под руку с кем-то очень важным, живущим с распахнутой дверью только для него, его желаний, намерений и успехов. Виктор зашел и остался, а потом сам захлопнул дверь Юри от посторонних.

_«Знаете, я молюсь, чтобы никто не считал меня примером для подражания»._

У Юры закрытая дверь. Не на ключ — слишком юн для этого, не на засов — не научился. Он просто подпирал ее стулом. Пройти возможно, но страшно неудобно и шумно. Виктор повязывал поверх пальто шарф. Подо всеми этими слоями таилось бьющееся сердце, которое никто никогда не растопчет. Поэтому Виктор смотрел на дверь Юры с мягким интересом, не стучал и не открывал. Юра получит все по почте. Черным по белому и анонимно.


	24. Шторм (Виктор и Юра)

Он был всегда готов к шторму. 

\- Я не страдаю морской болезнью, - улыбался Виктор так, что казалось — он щурится, как опасный хищник. А бояться-то надо было ему, а не его. 

Юре нравилось представлять себя опасным, несущим ненастье, разрушительным ураганом. Он мог крушить своим гневом и разрушать намеренно неосторожными движениями. 

\- Я твой смерч.   
\- Ты непогода. 

Виктор не боялся, и это раздражало. Глаза у него были то до трясучки наивные, то до бессилия безразличные. 

Они оба ходили по одной и той же умело сколоченной палубе, ловили одинаковые соленые брызги, но почему-то равновесие на волнах не мог найти именно Юра. Его шатало, бросало из стороны в сторону. 

\- Ты сам себе не хозяин, что ты сделать-то мне можешь? - спрашивал Виктор и смеялся. Он не хотел бы слышать ответ. 

Юра зеленел и ответить не мог физически. 

В Юре была такая огромная сила, что он мог бы смести все, что попадалось ему на глаза, но он этого не понимал. Знал, но не понимал. Его неумелая осознанность давала надежду на то, что все обойдется, корабль не потонет и не затянет своих обитателей на илистое дно. Виктору удавалось маневрировать и он благодарил небеса, что его больные и нежные взгляды Юра не видит — он слеп возрастом и амбициями, иначе бы ухватился за него и разодрал на кровавые ошметки. Он бы сам захлебнулся его кровью, но не пошел на попятную. 

Юра — хищник и кормить его до бесконечности разговорами и салатом не удастся, но пока это помогает оттянуть момент неизбежности. 

При первом намеке Виктор расписывается в своем мучительном бессилии и прыгает в море, потому что он всегда готов к шторму и к ненасытной стихии. Когда его утягивает на дно, он дышит — соленная морская вода разъедает легкие.


	25. Защити меня (Жан-Жак/Юра Плисецкий)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Placebo - Protege Moi

Спокойный сон не шел. Нечто тяжелое и тягуче-черное разливалось под веками патокой, склеивало ресницы и заполняло ноздри. 

Жан-Жак держит стакан с водой на тумбочке возле постели, пачка анальгетиков валяется на полу наполовину распотрошенная и измятая. Растворяющаяся в бокале таблетка издевательски шипит «депрессивный псих». Шипит голосом Плисецкого — того, который существовал в схлопнувшейся вселенной, где они делили дни, увлечения и постель на двоих. 

По ночам, когда бывало особенно тяжело и страшно, он полубессознательно набирал номер, который не поменялся по нелепой случайности. Жан-Жак судорожно просил защиты и слов утешения — даже лживых. Юра по ту сторону только дышал и слушал. Он ничего больше не мог обещать, потому что его жизнь изменилась и он пытался ею жить. 

Жан-Жак говорил о том, как сильно сожалеет и о том, что иногда хочет повернуть время вспять. Но потом оговаривался: Юра тоже должен повернуть все вспять, он один не справится. Жан-Жак умалчивал, что не справляется уже, прямо сейчас. Юра об этом знал. 

В тридцать лет, по-прежнему властвуя над умами и сердцами поклонниц, Жан-Жак по-детски терялся после концертов своей группы. Он что-то запивал и заедал в себе. Но это все равно выглядывало по ночам и смотрело на него страшными темными глазами. Поэтому он тянулся к единственному человеку, который умел бороться с его демонами.


	26. Зима (Виктор - centric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina Spektor - 20 Years Of Snow

Витя обожал зиму. Зима — это снег. Зима — это санки и коньки. Зима — это его день рождения, в конце концов! Когда он еще мальчишкой в одиночестве преодолевал расстояние между домом и Ледовым, декабрь морозил ему щеки влажным ветром с набережной и нашептывал что-то неразборчивое. В воздухе повисали звуки фортепиано, звонких ледышек и замерзшей воды. 

По вечерам бабушка умело и ловко касалась скрюченными ревматизмом пальцами клавиш и играла в зимний период то, чего не позволяла себе в другие времена года. Витя с детства верил в то, что это она играет для него. 

В тот последний декабрь, что он был у нее, ему должно было исполниться двадцать. Бабушка наигрывала медленнее, но все так же бесстрастно. Рядом безрадостная мать цедила бокал красного вина, но молчала. 

Витя, что в восемь, что сейчас очень хотел попросить зиму забрать его из этого дома и никогда не возвращать. Он до сих пор мечтал покинуть место своего рождения и обитания, хотя съехал годы назад. То же сковывающее чувство зажатости и отчаянья он испытывал, когда позволял себе слишком долгие взгляды с тем, кого никогда не смог бы полюбить дольше, чем на одну ночь. 

Возвращаясь домой, Витя думал, что каким-то образом его бабушка воспроизводила звуки декабря в своей игре. Может, она слышала то же самое, что и ее бестолковый внук? 

Витя знал подо что хочет катать свою следующую программу. Яков не знал. Ему предстояло копаться в чужих детских кошмарах и в чужой сгнившей любви. Единственное, что было очевидно — они будут говорить о зиме и утопать в звуках, слышных Вите.


	27. Фетиш (Виктор/Юра Плисецкий)

Когда-нибудь Юра, конечно, поймет, что в его распоряжении не только талант и упрямство, но и дикая природная красота. Он ворчит и фыркает на любые комплименты — больше от смущения, потому что еще сам не осознает, что с этим делать, и пытается спрятаться в неведение. 

Впрочем, он явно начинает о чем-то догадываться, судя по тому, что в розовом закатном свете появляется полуодетым. Светлые волосы и глаза кажутся темнее и меняют оттенок в зависимости от того, какой стороной Юра поворачивается. 

Тонкое деликатное кружево белья идеально сидит на подтянутой заднице, а чулки дают хоть какой-то намек на то, что эти бесконечные ноги когда-нибудь закончатся. Юра деловито поправляет на себе белую рубашку и закатывает рукава — будто ничего особенного не происходит, он носит такое каждый день и даже на улице. Ни следа смущения на щеках, ни капельки сомнения в глазах и никакого трепета в конечностях. Юра вышагивает по паркету так, будто он устлан головами покоренных — побежденных. 

Он даже Виктора заставляет чувствовать не таким высоким, уверенным взрослым, когда усаживает того в кресло и шутливо грозит пальцем. Юра не играется, усаживаясь к нему на колени, он не намерен строить из себя недотрогу и бить по рукам, предлагая чужой ладони скользнуть по бедру и ниже, сжать и хлопнуть на пробу. В ответ он отзывается потяжелевшим дыханием и требовательным поцелуем. Пальцы расстегивают ширинку, язык проходится по шее и Юра голодно облизывается, словно это его сейчас соблазняют самым коварным образом. 

Виктору не нужно просить Юру раздвинуть колени, что-то подсказывать и обещать, что все пройдет хорошо. Тот сам уверенно и раскрепощенно отдается, напоминая, что все первые стеснительные попытки остались позади и сейчас нужно забирать все, что дают.


	28. Лето любви (Яков - centric)

Ветерок мягко игрался с листьями и золотыми колосьями. В тихом желто-теплом свете все казалось таким мирным. Ничего не хотелось, кроме того, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше. Пусть весь мир замрет в единении и гармонии. 

Среди разрушений и потерь это походило на кусочек рая. Согретого самой природой для всех, кто был готов окунуться в это. 

\- Это лето любви, - прошептал Яков и медленно поднялся с прогретой солнцем земли. В его жизни ничего не решилось — ни единой проблемы, но, наконец, он поверил что это возможно. А стоило только стянуть спортивную форму и оглядеться по сторонам… 

Захотелось, чтобы тонконогая Лиля голыми ступнями вышагивала где-то рядом и негромко причитала над ухом, как умела. 

«Ах, эти ваши нелепые желания, Яша! Меня же ноги кормят!» - возмущенно напомнила Лиля, но так и не появилась. 

Яков помнил эти поля другими — погибшими и затоптанными тяжелыми сапогами. Эхо той войны не доставало разве что того, кто родился в местах, докуда она не дотянулась. Эта мысль — такая грустная — показалась дикой посреди уютного и близкого края. Он был так переполнен любовью, что тоска прожитых лет слетала с него обрезками, скорлупками, хлопьями. 

Яков забрал из родительского дома единственное, что осталось ценного — тяжелое кольцо, ни разу ни обручальное и не изящное. Лиля руку с таким не сможет поднять, должно быть, но он собирался подойти к ней именно с таким и спросить. 

«Яша, что вы стоите? Конечно, да».


	29. Немного любви (Яков - centric)

Фельцман никогда не говорил об этом вслух, не обсуждал с видом прожженным или самодовольным. Он не упивался собственной добродетелью и даже не чувствовал ее таковой. Зато это на протяжении десятилетий наблюдала Лилия своими глазами. 

Фельцман не считал своих подопечных брошенными котятами и щенятами, чтобы навязываться им в качестве родителя. Но он по-отечески злился, когда группа разновозрастных найденышей портила ему нервы и заставляла запасаться успокоительным. Он давал им подзатыльники, в которых было больше от невысказанной тревоги, чем от истинной раздражительной натуры. 

Он переживал с ними их болезни, травмы, неудачи на личном фронте, депрессии. Встречал и утихомиривал не один истерический припадок, мог запросто сойти за персонального слушателя с задатками психолога. Пожалуй, с ним каждый ученик делился сокровенным куда охотнее, чем с родителями. 

\- Оболтусы, - беззлобно ворчал Фельцман под нос, пока лучшая часть российской сборной по фигурному катанию поочередно выходила на лед.   
\- Дети, - поправляла его Лилия, не отрывая взгляд от Юры. - Дети, которым надо немного любви. 

Фельцман хмыкнул, но спорить не стал. Ему не нравились высокопарные слова об «отце ледового семейства». Он выполнял свою работу отточено и отдавал много своего — человеческого тепла и любви, которую никогда ни на кого не было жалко.


	30. Там, где нас нет (Виктор - centric)

\- Весь в отца, - с отвращением выплевывала бабушка то, что мать думала ежедневно и еженощно. - Ничего толкового из него не выйдет, Ира, тут порода. 

Виктор пошел в школу в середине девяностых и знал, что эти слова далеко не самое страшное, что можно было услышать от родных. Он часто думал о том, что занятия фигурным катанием вытащили его не только из бездны непонимания и безразличия, но и уберегли от тех проблем, с которыми сталкивались его одноклассники. Мальчишки и девчонки — ничем не хуже и не лучше теперешних, - были настолько предоставлены сами себе, что Виктор без удивления узнавал, как кто-то пропадал и не возвращался, кто-то сторчался, а кто-то обзавелся ребенком, не закончив десятый класс. 

Встреча выпускников спустя десять лет была такой немногочисленной, будто они были детьми войны, не всем из которых удалось пережить темное время. Виктора там встречали веселыми подколками, без всякого пиетета по отношению к его регалиям — это грело. Не все лица были изможденными и несчастными, но разговоры велись далеко не такие простые, как хотелось бы услышать. 

Виктор пил шампанское, охотно отвечал на вопросы, если спрашивали, но больше предпочитал слушать. И, к сожалению, выходило так, что многие ошибки их родителей перекочевали в жизнь его бывших однокашников (и в его тоже, - с ужасом понимал Виктор) и транслировались дальше. 

Бесконечный порочный круг. Хорошо было только там, где нас нет.


	31. Все, что тебя касается (Виктор/Юра Плисецкий)

Вообще, когда люди наконец признаются в своих чувствах и начинают встречаться, все должно быть прекрасно. Правда? Точно ведь?! 

Юра смотрел своему отражению в глаза и хмурил лоб. Опомнился и потер кожу пальцами — тетя Лиля запретила морщиться. Но сложно было удержаться, когда ожидания и реальность так расходились! То есть… Нет, та часть, где они с Виктором проводят вечера в обнимку и обмениваясь поцелуями чудесна, но почему-то дальше начинались вопросы. 

Жить вместе — офигенный шаг, хотелось этого больше всего на свете. Но про совместное ведение быта Виктор, кажется, слышал только по телевизору и то, в таком махровом году, что уже и позабыл. 

Встречать после тренировок — без проблем, вот тебе расписание, буду выходить спустя пятнадцать минут. Какая еще дополнительная тренировка с Кацуки?! 

В выходные они тоже, бывало, категорично не могли сойтись. Виктор, как оказалось, любил поспать в свободное время, а Юра оставался патологическим жаворонком, когда угодно. 

Мелкие склоки, недовольства и непонимание первое время преодолевать удавалось едва ли. Разговоры шли туго, Виктор вскоре понял, что через рот притирка проходит сложнее, чем хотелось бы. Пришлось поступиться надуманными принципами, которые он сам установил для успокоения совести… 

Секс внес свои коррективы сразу во все проблемные сферы, которые и проблемами можно было считать с натяжкой. Утомленный, но довольный Юра спал крепче и дольше, по пустякам не дергался, а на задержки на работе смотрел с философским пофигизмом. А все потому, что на ночь Виктор ему неизменно обещал. 

\- У нас все только начинается, Юра. Только начинается.


	32. Раздвоение (Юри - centric)

Иногда Юри смотрел на себя будто бы со стороны. Отключался от происходящего, приглушал звуки вокруг до фонового шума и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел на свое отсутствующее лицо. 

Раньше собирать себя воедино помогал лед, но у него был несомненный недостаток — он больно бил за ошибки, недокрученные прыжки и лень. Потом появился Виктор, соединяющий миры своей улыбкой и льдисто-голубыми глазами. 

Юри и Эрос. 

С Виктором лед и жизнь обрели подобие стабильности, появились цель и стимул, заставляющие терпеть лишения. 

И только по ночам Юри ощущал тошнотворное раздвоение, порожденное страхом потери и неуверенностью в своих силах. Он тянулся к Виктору сам и своей призрачной личностью, чтобы отогреться, расплавиться под его руками и быть выкованным в единое-целое… 

Виктор беспечно улыбался и никогда не давал намеков на то, что знает о своей роли. Потому что был уверен, что только холод и страх потерять себя удерживает Юри рядом.


	33. Уходи (Юра Плисецкий, Виктор)

Юра равнодушно следил за перемещением Виктора по комнате. Тот подошел к серванту, в котором, кроме пыльного ненужного никому хрусталя, стояли книги и фоторамки. Замер, присмотрелся. Явно заметил, что ни одной фотографии с ним не осталось. Не то, что их было много — всего пара, общекомандная и где они с Юрой дурачились, корча рожи. 

\- Чай, - Юра намеренно громко стукнул кружкой по столешнице. Виктор повернулся резко и по театральному вздохнул.   
\- Извел таки на меня заварку, - Виктор взял кружку, но не сделал ни глотка кипятка, слегка подкрашенного несколькими плавающими листиками.   
\- Иначе ты не уйдешь, - Юра посмотрел ему за плечо — на улице был то ли дождь, то ли мокрый снег. Впрочем, его это не касалось. Виктору не мешало бы промокнуть и заболеть, не приходить на каток, не мозолить глаза, не заставлять вздрагивать от… Юра сжал губы и посмотрел на незваного гостя со злостью. - Давай, не то скоро твой последний трамвай уйдет.   
\- У меня машина.   
\- Ты пьян. Какая машина…   
\- Я трезв.   
\- Тогда какого хрена ты здесь? 

Виктор опустил взгляд на чай и видел там явно не ответы, а свою до уныния идеальную морду.   
\- Зря, да? - медленно протянул он.   
\- Приперся? - уточнил Юра.   
\- Вернулся. 

Юра сложил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок — это не помогло стать выше, но так было почему-то проще. 

\- Честно? Мне все равно, - выдохнул Юра и отвернулся. - Это твое дело. 

Виктор не притронулся к чаю и ушел раньше, чем планировал.


	34. Остаться (Яков/Лилия)

Небоскребы загораживали звезды, которых все равно не было видно из-за неонового света, окутывающего город второй кожей. В этой жуткой чуждой картине хотелось задержаться иррационально. 

\- Идемте… идем, - Лиля сбивалась и с непривычки продолжала обращаться к нему на «вы». Как к чужому. Якова это смешило и самую малость обижало — потому что она была совсем юной девчонкой, потому что он был влюблен в нее, как ни в кого и ни во что в этой жизни. 

Он наконец посмотрел на нее, а она, оказывается, взгляда от него и не отрывала. 

\- Останемся здесь, Лиля. Вместе. 

Лиля нахмурилась и приготовилась отчитать его, будто не он на голову выше и на десять лет старше. Конечно, не он. Сейчас все превратилось в сплошной блестящий яркий фон, который служил им прикрытием и опорой. 

\- И что же мы будем здесь делать? - неожиданно произнесла она, поправляя газовый шарфик на шее. Этот маленький аксессуар пропах лилиными духами и ей самой, поэтому его следовало выпросить любыми способами.   
\- А не все ли равно? - Яков улыбнулся широко и искренне. - Главное же не это…   
\- Нет уж, - перебила его Лиля, утягивая в сторону гостиницы. - Здесь невозможно танцевать. Давай где-нибудь в другом месте… вместе. 

Яков кивнул ее затылку, к которому через мгновение прижался губами.


	35. Образ (Виктор - centric)

Женские образы давались ему тяжело, потому что часто на них приходилось накидывать вуаль неузнаваемости. Витя относился к маскам с несвойственным его возрасту пониманием и мазохистской любовью. Черное платье и красный шарф — фикция воспаленного сознания… он носил их в виде броского черного костюма в перьях и отливающих алым пайетках. 

Яков не возражал, он полировал движение рук и контролировал заходы на прыжки. Витин хореограф стоял в тени — его задачей было подарить показательную программу и пару ярко-болезненных следов на шее, пониже, чтобы ворот костюма скрывал.   
Витя старался не смотреть на тех, кто стоял за бортиком, туда, где темно. Ему нравилось купаться в холодном отсвете льда, ловящим лучи прожекторов. 

\- Искусство… искусство, - хореограф потянулся к плечам Вити, чтобы крепко их сжать и посмотреть чернильно-темными зрачками.   
\- Триксель хорош, но лутц-ритт… - Яков покачал головой. - Работать и работать. Нам оценки за «искусство» не хватит. 

Витя кивнул понимающе, отводя взгляд от чужих зрачков. Внутри было муторно, почти больно. В раздевалке он распустил волосы и дернул сам себя за длинную прядь. Образ трещал по швам.


	36. Лед (Юра - centric)

\- Ты ходишь по тонкому льду...   
\- Нет, я по нему катаюсь, - для наглядности Юра постучал лезвием конька по твердой белой поверхности. 

Конечно, Юру потом на этот лед опрокинули и пару раз больно надавали по ногам и животу. Он, впрочем, не расстроился — встал, отряхнулся и продолжил кататься, пока совсем не стемнело. Свет от ближайших фонарей до замерзшего пруда не доходил. 

Когда почти все разошлись, Юра переобулся и осторожно ступил на скользкую поверхность резиновой подошвой. Ему почудилось, что лед под ним прогнулся. На дворе стоял жгучий колкий февраль, провалиться в воду он не боялся, но искал мелкие трещинки. В этом бессмысленном занятии Юра находил особую прелесть, словно, чем дольше он смотрел на лед, тем теплее тот становился. 

\- Юра, - дедушка опустил ему на плечо большую ладонь. - На занятиях льда не хватает?   
\- Не хватает, - честно признался Юра. - Извини, деда, я тебя с работы решил подождать, а тут это… каток. Коньки со мной, вот и не удержался. 

Николай Иванович улыбнулся и погладил Юру по макушке. Трудолюбие восьмилетнего внука его всегда приятно удивляло. И он с удовольствием бы подарил Юре возможность дольше бывать на катке, но пока средств на это не хватало. 

\- Я сюда иногда буду приходить, - решительно заявил дедушке Юра. 

Николай Иванович не стал возражать. Для кого-то лед был пустотой, но для Юры — предметом нежности и большой любви.


End file.
